Regent Korol
Overview }} As enemy: Regent Korol is an Archvillain working for Arachnos who can be fought during the Ms. Liberty Task Force in City of Heroes, between levels 45 and 50. As contact: __toc__ Information Regent Korol is one of the few Fortunatas that have chosen to devote themselves fully to Arachnos by becoming powerful Tarantula Queens. Through the process, she gained immense psychic abilities, which she uses to protect Arachnos from infiltration. Quotes During the mission Capture Dr. Aeon, in the Ms. Liberty Task Force, she will say the following: Combat start: I love it when they come to me! At 75% Life: Aren't you a feisty one? At 50% Life: Now that was uncalled for! At 25% Life: You're making me very cross! Defeated: This is impossible! After defeating a player: I seem to remember heroes being tougher back in the old days. See also * Regent Korol's Arachnos profile for a list of her powers. Introductions Contact Introduced By * Wiggy the Brit New Contact(s) Information Tarantula Queen Regent Korol is one of the few Fortunatas that have chosen to devote themselves fully to Arachnos by becoming powerful Tarantula Queens. Through the process, she gained immense psychic abilities, which she uses to protect Arachnos from infiltration. Initial Contact Ah, aren't you a tasty morsel? I am Regent Korol, Queen of the Tarantulas in Arachnos, and you have come to serve me. Do not worry, my pet, service is always rewarded. Store Regent Korol sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 40 Mutant Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Mutant Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arc The Crey Intrusion It all started when Regent Korol discovered Crey spies trying to steal data from one of the Grandville Arachnos bases. You were sent in as a relief force to stop the Crey spies from escaping. In the end, the Crey spies still managed to send a transmission to an offshore cargo ship, supposedly containing data files on Arachnos Tarantulas. Regent Korol sent you to take down the other Crey spies on the ship and recover the data files. During the fight on the ship you discovered the authorization of the data theft was direct from Countess Crey herself! Apparently she wanted to get hold of the Arachnos technology behind manufacturing Tarantulas so Crey could gain a new edge. Missions Briefing As you may have noticed, Grandville has an enormous communications array tied into all manner of satellite transmissions worldwide. But it also serves another purpose: boosting the reach of the Fortunatas and Tarantula Queens! With the aid of the web, our senses reach further than ever before! Because of this, we must ensure that the main communications relay centers are functioning properly. Patrol the juncture stations of the communications web to ensure they are working properly. Mission Acceptance If anyone gets in your way, you have my authority to dispose of them! Unnecessary Solicitation Report back to me once you have patrolled the web. Debriefing Everything is in order? Good. I'd hate to see anything wrong happening with my lovely web. Briefing I've heard voices, strange voices, reverberating to me from across my psychic network. They speak in alien voices, whispering across voids and dimensions. These voices confuse me, cause me pain. They must be silenced! I have found a nexus point where these voices are strongest. There is one there who is known as Gr'pth'r... Go to this place and silence these voices! Mission Acceptance Go now, my pet! Silence the voices in my mind! Unnecessary Solicitation The voices are maddening. Silence them once and for all! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Gr'pht'r (Chief Mentalist, Boss) Debriefing You have silenced the voices. All is well. This Gr'pth'r intended to make a teleportation relay using my web? MY WEB? Filthy, dirty, Rikti! Briefing There seems to be some heroes who have wandered into our little web! I sense them there now, trying to find our secrets. Their efforts are fruitless—I've already had our Arachnos operatives transfer out any useful information, replacing them with false leads and incorrect information. But now we get a chance to play with them! Go to the Arachnos base and punish them for their intrusion! Mission Acceptance I could just do a base lockdown and eliminate them now, but this way is MUCH more fun. Unnecessary Solicitation Have you cleaned those Longbow agents out of our web? Please do so, my pet. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Commander Reeves Debriefing Ah, very well done! We can't have Longbow running about our clean little nests, can we now? Briefing Those wicked, nasty Carnival! I've received reports of Night Widows disappearing in St. Martial, lured away to fancy soirées, only to be spirited away by the Carnival! I've located one of the hidden locations where the Carnival are holding some of my Night Widows. Go there and rescue my Night Widows! Mission Acceptance Ultimately, I do not wish my Night Widows becoming slaves to the Carnival. Rescue whoever you can, and destroy the one responsible! Unnecessary Solicitation Bring me back my lovely, lovely Night Widows! And punish those nasty Carnival! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Night Widow x 3 (Hostage/Ally) * Mistress Mercata Debriefing You have freed my Night Widows from the clutches of those Carnival harlots? And you have punished whoever was responsible? Good, good. The Carnival will think twice before crossing Arachnos again! Briefing The Spiderlings which scuttle about Grandville are useful little creations. They maintain the majesty of our glorious city and dispose of anything undesirable. I have subverted a number of them to attend me personally and tap into parts of the web to find hidden secrets. Unfortunately, some Arachnos technicians have noticed the erratic behavior of my subverted counterparts and have started eliminating them. I will give you a tracker to show where my lovely Spiderlings are under attack. I need you to repel the Arachnos extermination squads before my subverted pets are destroyed! You have 60 minutes to complete this mission. Mission Acceptance Some of my Spiderling pets are there under attack. Rescue any there which you can! Unnecessary Solicitation Hurry! Rescue my Spiderlings before they are all destroyed! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Spiderling x 3 (Hostage/Ally) Debriefing Ah, I sense my little Spiderling pets carrying out my will. Excellent work! Briefing I have caught some more flies in my web! This time it's those nasty Crey Industries people. We try to make nice with them, sharing what technologies we can, but there are some secrets which simply can't be bought. But they are so very greedy and jealous of the secrets we keep. So what do they do? They send in their 'heroes' to try and steal the information for themselves! I can feel them now, crawling about in one of our Arachnos bases. I have tried to transfer the data out of the base, but they are tricky, these Crey! They have destroyed the communications line in and out of the base so they can get the data they require. They must be stopped! Go to the Arachnos base and eliminate these nasty Crey spies! Go quickly before it is too late! You have 75 minutes before the spies escape! Mission Acceptance Do not let these Crey spies get away with my precious data! Unnecessary Solicitation Do not delay! These Crey spies will escape soon! More Arachnos troops show up to clean up the base. They salute you as you exit. Enemies Notable NPCs * Tarantula Queen (Hostage/Ally) Debriefing Was that Paragon Protector speaking the truth? Were they looking for data on how Arachnos makes my lovely, lovely Tarantulas? And did they actually manage to get a message through our electronic scramblers? I'll need to investigate further! And they make this intrusion on the pretense of heroic acts! How typically Crey! Briefing Those sneaky Crey! They managed to get out a data transmission to a nearby cargo ship! If this has information on how to make my lovely Tarantulas, they must be stopped! Stop these Crey spies and recover the transmission data! Mission Acceptance Recover the data and punish the spies responsible for stealing it! Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Debriefing You have recovered the data files, my pet? Good. It seems as though Countess Crey has a lot of answering to do. Especially for trying to steal the secrets of my lovely, precious Tarantulas! Briefing So Countess Crey gave the order to steal the Tarantula technology? Then she is a fool, especially with spies who so easily spill their secrets. Arachnos is used to dealing with multiplicitous allies. But they should also realize that when they are caught in our web, they must suffer the consequences. She has transgressed the unwritten laws by attempting to steal from us. Such a transgression cannot go unpunished, my pet! The Countess Crey does not show herself often these days, but Arachnos always keeps tabs on people such as herself. Go to the Crey laboratories in Paragon City and punish Countess Crey! Be warned. Countess Crey built her industrial empire with the blood of her enemies. She will not easily be taken down from her place of power! Mission Acceptance Countess Crey has overstepped her bounds. Discipline must be maintained! Unnecessary Solicitation According to my sources, Countess Crey is awaiting backlash from Arachnos for her mistakes. Don't disappoint her. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Countess Crey (Archvillain) Debriefing Ah, yes. Crey Industries has sent out a formal apology to Arachnos for what they call the 'unfortunate misunderstanding in the Rogue Islands', and will endeavor to 'build upon the relationship with Arachnos in the future'. Typical Crey-speak. I will keep my eye on them. External Links * Category:Archvillains